PROJECT SUMMARY The ongoing mission of the Michigan Cancer Research Consortium (MCRC) NCORP is to improve the oncologic health of the communities it serves by assuring access to state-of-the- art clinical trials. MCRC will achieve this goal through participation in cancer control and prevention, screening, cancer care delivery, treatment and other relevant human subjects research to contributing to knowledge development in the field of oncology care. The MCRC will utilize its proven resources to serve the objectives of the National Cancer Institute's NCORP program. First funded in 1994 as a single hospital CCOP, the MCRC is now comprised of 15 hospitals and 85 oncology investigators from 47 practices in three states. By strategically leveraging our partnerships with the NCI Comprehensive Cancer Centers and other funding sources, MCRC will contribute to the development of the next generation of studies particularly in the area of Cancer Care Delivery Research with a focus on reducing cancer disparities. Our specific aims are: Serve Our Patients - Meet our patients needs as one of the strongest performing NCORP programs within the NCI network, providing access to protocols. Advance Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) ? Utilize our unique community infrastructure and support from our strategic partnerships and NCTN counterparts to conduct CCDR protocols that address major issues in the delivery of cancer care . Decrease Cancer Disparities - Assure our consortium of community sites stay at the forefront of understanding how disparities affect outcomes of the patients we serve while implementing and studying the impact of targeted interventions to reduce disparities. Expand Biorepository Banking - Expand our successful biorepository banking to all MCRC hospitals so we can provide high quality, fully-annotated tissues to researchers. Aligned with NCI goals, focus on innovative trials exploring the biologic basis of cancer treatment and symptom science - Explore the interface between genomics, immune system and host milieu through innovative trials.